Pokeshipping Week 2016
by NeoXen7
Summary: 7 oneshots based on Pokeshipping Week 2016. Here we look into the life's of Ash and Misty as they go through love, friendship and ups and downs of life. Happy Pokeshipping Week!
1. Alola

Hey Readers! Happy Pokeshipping week!  
This is the first time I am writing for this and I hope you enjoy it. Gotta love this couple.  
This is the first chapter for #pokeshippingweek2016.  
Read on...

Day 1: Alola/Gen VII

Alola region...  
"Alola region. . . .the journey awaits us Pikachu, what do you say? Ready for another adventure?"  
"Pika!"  
"Let's go then."  
Ash Ketchum and Pikachu have now reached the new region, Alola, for yet another new adventure. After their flight had arrived, they headed towards the lab of professor Kikui. And now they have just left the place and walking in the streets of the beautiful island region.  
As they wander around, they see new species of pokemon and the quite mesmerising scenery.  
While walking they see two boys coming towards their way and listen to their conversation.  
"Did you see how powerful her pokemon were?" One of them having blonde hair and brown eyes said.  
"Yeah, she totally kicked our butts!" The other one with brown hair and black eyes replied.  
Listening to this, Ash became curious, 'Who are they talking about? Sounds like a pretty strong trainer. Maybe I should ask them.'  
"Excuse me, but can you please tell me who are you talking about?" Ash asked.  
"Now that you mention it, we didn't even ask her name. Guess I was just excited to battle her. He He." The first one said while rubbing his head.  
Ash sweatdropped.  
"Wait, I know you. You are Ash Ketchum! You competed in the Kalos league and came second! You are an amazing trainer!" The second one said.  
"Um. . . .yeah."  
"Anyway we were talking about a trainer we just met. And she was pretty strong too. She was about your age. And I bet she could defeat you anytime."  
"Not to mention she was beautiful too."  
Ash became excites now 'A trainer who could defeat me. Sounds interesting.'  
"Where can I find her?" He asked.  
"Pika? Pikapi."  
"Of course I am gonna battle her!"  
"She just left went to the lake nearby. Just straight this way." One of them said pointing in the direction.  
"Thank you very much." With that Ash dashed off towards the lake.  
On the bank of the lake...  
"Where could I find her now?" Ash said looking around.  
Suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up as he heard a very familiar voice.  
"Pi?"  
"What's the matter Pikachu?"  
He sniffed around and inhaled a very pleasant familiar scent.  
And within a moment, he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and leaped forward crying only one thing, "Pikachupi!"  
"Where are you going Pikachu? Wait. . . .Pi-Pikacu-upi? But t-that m-means. . . .  
Wait for me Pikachu!"  
With that he also dashed.  
When he reached he saw a familiar young girl with long vermilion hair put up in a side ponytail and eyes of the colour of the ocean in a cerulean blue sleeveless dress that reached her knee with a pirate of white sandals, Pikachu snuggled in her arms.  
Only one thought crossed his mind as he stood there with his mouth agape, 'Beautiful'  
The girl looked up and her features softened as she whispered "Ash..."  
Realisation hit him and he finally said, "M-M-Mist-ty..." He stuttered.  
They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Pikachu hopped off of Misty and joined other pokemons of her by the lake.  
Both humans slowly walked towards each other never breaking the eye contact, until they were standing next to each other.  
"Ash..."  
"Misty..."  
Tears formed in Misty's eyes. Ash noticed this and within a moment he scooped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Misty was too shocked but after a second she hugged him back, and they just stood there in each other's arms feeling their warmth.  
"I missed you Ash. So. So much" Misty said. By now tears were flowing down her eyes.  
Ash broke away from the embrace and stared in her eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek and wiped her tears and rested his palm there.  
While staring at her eyes he realised one thing, the most important in his life. He loved he. He was in love with the beautiful tomboyish mermaid.  
"Don't cry Mist. I missed you too."  
"You did?" She asked with hope.  
"Of course I did."  
And with that they lost themselves again in each other's eyes.  
What came into them, they don't know but they leaned in, their lips inches apart, feeling their hot breath. Finally Ash placed his lips on hers, and the feeling they felt was heavenly. The kiss of love and passion.  
They broke away and stood in silence and hugged each other.  
Their pokemon celebrated and cheered in the background.  
Words were not needed anymore as they both knew what the other felt.

So how was it?  
At least I gave a try...  
I will try to post the next one ASAP as this was much late...  
Please R&R  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. First Kiss

Welcome to the second day! Today I have decided to write from one of the alternative themes, 'First Kiss' as I already had in my mind what to write a long time ago. Hope you enjoy...

Ages:-

Ash-16 1/2

Misty-17 1/2

This takes place when Ash returned from Unova.

On with the story...

Day 2: First Kiss

Ash was lying in his bed. Pikachu was fast asleep beside him, but he couldn't shut his eyes. He had just returned from Unova, and tomorrow he would be boarding a plane to Kalos, with Alexa.

Just like all other times, he was not thinking about his journey. Instead, his mind always shifted to a certain red-head best friend of his. He didn't know why, but thinking about her gave him giddies and butterfrees would fly in his stomach. He had not seen her in almost 3 years, heck, not even tried to call her or message her. Now he realised his mistake and was thinking about it. He pulled out a familiar pink and yellow handkerchief from under his pillow, unwrapped it and there it was, 'The Misty Special' lure, his lucky charm.

Whenever he looked at it, the Mini Misty, it gave him strength and courage, and he felt like he could do anything in the world

Thinking about her, he made a decision, which he knew he had to do and would not regret it.

So here he was, two hours later, in front of the Cerulean Gym, at past midnight, to confront and confess hi feelings. He reluctantly rung the bell until he heard a faint voice 'Wait a second, will ya? I'm coming' which seemed rather annoyed and angry, which he kind of expected.

The door opened with a loud voice, "What is it!? Can't you see its past midnight!? What do yo-", and it died down as soon as the owner saw the young boy with with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes standing in front of her, after all these years. Her one hand found a spot in front of her mouth, now agape. She was too shocked and uttered only one syllable, "A-Ash?"

"Hi Misty." Ash said.

"What are you doing here?" Now Misty's voice was more stern and she seemed pretty angry. "After all these years, huh Ash? I thought I was your best friend. But you never came back, even after you promised."

To this he replied "Then maybe I don't wanna be your best friend anymore, Mist." Misty was too shocked to hear this and was on the verge of tears. She turned around and was about to run when a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Wait Mist. Hear me out" Ash said.

She didn't reply. So Ash continued, "You know after all these years, you are the only one who comes in my mind, no matter what I am doing. And that you give me strength. Even though you're not there, it feels like you are there, yelling at me, that I can do anything. Misty, I want to be more than your best friend. I-I think I l-love you Misty."

Misty didn't reply. But this time it was because she too shocked from his confession. When she felt him tense up, she turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, completing the embrace. She felt so happy, that the dense, idiot, stupid kid whom she loved was in love with her.

She finally said, "Oh Ash. I love you too dummy." Ash's jaw dropped a bit. "I love you so so much. And I missed you a lot. A. Lot."

Ash, regaining from the shock, smiled and said, "I missed you too."

After a moment, Ash said, "Misty, can I get a kiss?"

She looked at him a moment, and said, "Never thought I would hear this from you." She chuckled.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Anyways, can I?"

She decided to tease him a more. "Hmm. . . .Let me think. . . ." But it was too late. Ash kissed her straight, which she returned with same love.

They broke apart and grinned at each other.

"It was my first kiss, Ash. And I am glad it was with you. I couldn't think of anyone else." Misty said.

Ash smiled and looked her straight in eyes, "No Misty, it was 'our first kiss' and it was heavenly."

"Of course, Ash. It was our first kiss. One to be remembered and cherished forever." Misty said.

They stood in each other's embrace, not knowing what the future awaits for them. But, as long as they are together, there is nothing to be worried about, which is forever.

So there's that.

The next chapter will be updated soon.

Please, RR.

Until next time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Getting Along with Each Other's Pokemon

It's Day Three! And today's theme is one of the best. Especially, the relationship between Misty and Pikachu. The bond they have is unique and no one else can have it. Not even Ash. So I hope you like it.

This takes place when Ash returns from Hoenn and finds Misty at his house.

Day 3: Getting Along with Each Other's Pokemon

"Chaa~"

Ash heard 'that' voice again. Pikachu squealed, for what seemed like the millionth time today. They had arrived to pallet town from Hoenn after he competed in the Ever Grande Conference that morning, only to be greeted by a familiar ginger haired girl with ocean eyes and a fiery hot temper at his house.

As soon as they had entered, and saw Misty, Pikachu jumped in her arms, crying out his special name for her, the famous 'Pikachupi' and had not separated since. Though, Ash was himself too shocked to see the Cerulean Gym Leader waiting for them, he felt a sting of jealousy as he saw Pikachu snuggled in Misty's arms.

It was almost lunch time now, and they were sitting in the couch of Ash's living room. He and Misty, along with Pikachu sitting on her lap. His mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch. He had heard so many times Misty gushing about 'How adorable you are (s)' and 'Aren't you the cutest (s)'. And he was just sitting there with his arms crossed and doing , well, nothing, except hearing their squealing.

It doesn't make any sense though. 'I mean Pikachu's my pokemon after all' he thought. Sure the three of them were best friends but Pikachu never showed so much affection to him. He was his best friend. They were partners. And yet there he was sitting in the lap of his human best friend, squealing, while she scratched his ears and rubbed his chin. Sometimes it seemed Pikachu was 'her' pokemon, seeing the way acted towards each other.

"Aww, who's the cutest, Pikachu? You are!" Misty squealed again and Pikachu obliged again with a familiar annoying "Chaa" as he rubbed his cheek with the red head.

"Cutest huh? Wait for the moment he shocks you and you would be like fried chicken." Ash said, now losing his patience.

Misty and Pikachu looked to Ash, sitting beside them and then glanced at each other and Pikachu said, "Pika Pika Chu, Pikachupi!", defending himself.

Misty smiled and said, "Aww, I know Pikachu. You would never hurt me.", as she scratched his ears again.

"Ha! As if! You two are are attached with each other from the moment we entered the house. I mean, Pikachu's my pokemon after all." He argued.

"Pikachu missed me very much Ash. And I am just spending some quality time with my Pika-pal." She countered.

"But I am your best friend and I missed you too." He said and blushed after he recalled what he said.

Misty blinked and realised, "Is Ashy-boy jealous? Does he want a hug too?" Misty said teasing.

Ash blushed more and said, "I-It's n-nothing like that! I mean you and Pikachu are just being so lovey-dovey. It's not like he's your pokemon."

"Well maybe he is! And we are playing together. Aren't we Pikachu?" She asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachupi!" He replied happily.

"Aw, you are my favourite." And she hugged him again.

Ash scowled and opened his mouth and shut again. It was not arguable anymore. He sighed and looked at them again hugging each other and turned his head downwards in defeat. But, he saw a blue ball at the feet of Misty, playing and chirping with itself. And in a moment his mind clicked. If Misty and Pikachu are best of friends, then he and Azurill can be too. He got up and walked up to him and picked him up, looking at him. Azurill looked at him in confusion.

Misty and Pikachu looked up at him.

"Pikapi?"

"What do you think you are doing Ash?"

He turned around and grinned as he hugged the blue goofball.

"Well we are just playing together. We are best friends you know.", he said as he petted Azurill. Azurill blinked and then obliged and jumped in his arms. "See, already best of friends."

Misty blinked, "Yeah, right." She said, "Well, we have the best bond."

"We have too. Right Azurill?" Ash said.

"Rill Rill Azurill!" Azurill cooed.

"See?"

"Whatever."

XOX

Delia just finished cooking lunch as she tasted it. "Mmm. Ash's favourite is ready. Well I should tell them to come and eat."

Delia walked to the living room and then stopped at her tracks as she watched the scene in front of her. She blinked in confusion. Misty and Ash sat on the couch with Pikachu sitting on her lap as she petted him and Ash bouncing Azurill up and down.

She smiled and walked up to them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. They looked up at her.

Misty began, "We're just--"

"--etting along" Ash finished the sentence for her.

Delia grinned.

She said, "Well so you know that people who like each other a lot, their pokemon also get along very well with them." Ash and Misty blushed and looked at each other. Delia continued, "And that Pikachu also knows that you two like each other and that's why it shows he shows so much affection towards Misty. And I am sure since Azurill looks up to Misty as his mother, he looks up to you as his father."

She picked up Pikachu and Azurill and said, "Lunch is ready. You two also wash your hands and come over. And might I say, what a happy family you two have. With 'daddy' Ash, 'mommy' Misty, 'uncle' Pikachu, and 'baby' Azurill." She chuckled and walked away.

And Ash and Misty just sat there looking at each other while they blushed crimson.

And so that's it.

I loved writing the part where Ash was jealous and the last family one.

*giggles*

Well, see ya later, tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Protecting Each Other

It's Day 4! Sorry guys, it was late. I was busy with my studies. So anyway, you could expect the next chapter soon. Thanks for the reviews...

Enjoy...

XOX

Day 4: Protecting Each Other

"Ugh!" Misty groaned for the upteenth time, this afternoon.

Ash rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on Mist! It's not that bad!"

"Pika!" The yellow rodent said, while Brock and the Maple siblings watched them walking ahead.

The group of teens, save Max, were heading towards Cerulean City, near to which Ash's first match for battle frontier was awaiting. At present, they are walking through the Viridian forest. And it seems like our Gym Leader wasn't at all happy.

"Easy for you to say!" Misty argued.

"What's wrong in walking through the forest, Misty? We have walked through a lot of them! Unless...you are afraid of the bug pokemon!" Ash snickered.

"I am not afraid of them! I just don't like them! They are all creepy and slimy and gross. And unlike you, they are attracted to me! I mean it do make any sense! I thought pokemon could sense the emotions of people who like them or not!"

"Trust me Mist, they do."

"Then why do they come to me!?"

"Maybe because they like teasing you!" And with that Ash burst out laughing. The other companions also chuckled at this.

But, after seeing the frown on her face, Ash stopped laughing and his features softened.

"Don't worry Mist, I will protect you. We will not let any bug come near you. Right guys?" He assured her.

"Pika!"

"Right!" May and Max said

"Ash is right Misty. If you don't like them then will make sure they don't tease you." Brock said chuckling.

"Gee thanks guys. That makes me feel a lot safer." She said sarcastically.

"Let's go now." Ash said as they walked ahead.

XOX

They were in the middle of the forest now and were taking a break after a long walk.

"Ow! My feet hurt." May whined.

"Don't worry May, we will rest here for half an hour. Then you might walk again." Brock said as he handed her the bottle of water.

Ash and Misty were sitting beside each other on a log talking about their experiences in the past year. Pikachu and Azurill were playing around.

Max was looking through his pokenav while walking and walked straight into a tree.

"Max! Can't you see where you are going!" May scolded

"Sorry May." He apologised.

Suddenly there was sound of trees ruffling and buzzing.

"Hey, do you guys hear that too?" Max asked.

Within a moment, a swarm of beedril came down from the tree. And they were not looking happy. At. All.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty shrieked as soon as she saw the 'bugs'. This caught their attention and the looked at them.

"Run." was the only word that came out of Ash's mouth and they scattered. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her with him, Pikachu and Azurill following behind. While May, Max and Brock ran the other way. But, only a few followed them, while most followed Ash and Misty's trail.

They ran and ran and ran, but the beedrils were still following.

"They are still following us Ash!" Misty yelled.

"I know Misty, just run!" He said.

They ran into clearing, only to come at a dead end.

"Crap!" Ash cursed.

"What are we gonna do now!?" Misty asked more than scared.

Ash whipped around and saw the beedrils coming towardstheir way. He put a protective arm around her and said, "Don't worry Mist. I won't let them hurt you."

Seeing them, the beedrils shot pin misilles at them.

Ash turned around to face Misty and put his arms beside her as all the attacks collided at his back. He groaned in pain.

"Ash, what are you doing!?"

"P-protecting y-you!"

"Ash..."

The beedrils stopped for a moment and Ash fell on his knees.

"Ash!" Misty shrieked as she held him.

"Pikapi!"

Seeing this as the right moment Ash said weakly, "P-Pikachu hit t-them with a-all that you've g-got."

Pikachu understanding the heat of the moment shot out a powerful wave of

thunder at the bees.

It hit each and every one of them. The bees groaned in pain and flew away buzzing in their defeat.

Pikachu collapsed beside Ash, exhausted.

"G-Good job buddy."

"Thanks Pikachu."

Misty layed Ash on the ground and lifted his head and placed in her lap.

"Why did you do that you idiot? Look what happened to you"

"Its nothing Mist. I was just protecting you."

"Dummy."

Suddenly they heard a loud voice.

"Rooaaarrrr!"

An Ursaring came in sight of them. It had seen the large amount of yellow light of thunder and it seemed that it was woken up from his sleep.

Ash started to get up but Misty pushed him down.

"I will take care of this." She said.

"But Mis-" Ash began to argue.

"No buts, you're hurt and I am going to protect you now."

She tossed a pokeball in the air, "Misty calls Gyarados!"

The light died down and the giant blue atrocious, serpent like pokemon appeared.

"ROOAAARRRR!"

Seeing this the Ursaring prepared it's hyperbeam.

But Misty knew what to do.

"Gyarados Hyperbeam!"

The two hyperbeams collided with each other and smoke filled in the area.

"Gyarados Twister!"

The water formed a twister and the smoke disappeared and the Ursaring was coughing.

"Flamethrower!"

Gyarados shot a powerful Flamethrower and hit the bear directly in the torso and it groaned in pain.

"HYPERBEAM!"

The hyperbeam hit the Ursaring and it flew out of sight.

Misty sighed and thanked Gyarados, "Return! Have a rest."

"Y-You were great Mist." Ash complimented her.

"Pikachu!"

"Azu!" The blue ball bounced beside her.

She looked down at Ash and he smiled, "Thank you Misty for saving me."

"No Ash, thank you for saving me from the swarm of beedrils back there and taking the pain yourself." Misty said.

"Misty, no matter what I will always protect you. But, you were my heroine back there."

She blushed and grinned, "And I you, my hero."

And they stayed there waiting for others to find them.

XOX

So there's that. Like I said, I am really sorry for the delay, but next time I won't, I promise.

RR...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Sleeping Together

Day 5 is here!

And the theme, oh how many ideas came into my mind. I mean, a lot of things can happen when Ash and Misty are together in Bed!

Anyways, Enjoy...

XOX

Day 5: Sleeping Together

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Hoenn region. The sun was shining bright, the swellows flying in the air, the parent pokemons looking after their young ones, and the others resting quietly. Anyone who would see the scene would say that it was a peaceful-

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Oh yeah, forgot about that. Our heros were once again lost in the forest. And as usual, Ash and Misty, who had come to visit them, were yelling at each other, blaming for getting them lost.

"Guys! Calm down!" May said in an attempt to stop them.

"Yeah! There is no need to fight! Even if we are lost, we can know where we are, thanks to Max's pokenav!" Brock suggested.

"Hmph!" The two teens huffed and turned their head, crossing their arms.

Brock and May sighed.

"Uh...guys. That may be a problem." Max said

"What Max?" May asked.

"You see...the pokenav is not receiving any signal. So we don't know where we are. In other words, you could say that we are lost." Max said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry...I should have told you all." He said.

"Well it doesn't change anything. It's...3 p.m. now. So let's camp here for lunch and call the day off. Maybe it should catch the signal tomorrow." Brock said.

Ash and Misty rolled their eyes and May just sighed.

Dinner passed normally, which included the part where Misty commented Ash to eat properly.

When it was dark, everyone was sitting around a campfire when May said that she is tired and going to sleep. Everyone followed the suite.

It was around the middle of the night, when Ash heard ruffling and movement sounds and a. . . .soft shreik? He opened his eyes slowly, only to see the back of his best friend, sitting on her sleeping bag. She was. . . .shivering and was looking rather. . . .scared? He reached out for her.

"Misty?" He said softly.

Misty turned her head around with a scowl on her face.

"Ash?" She said.

"What's wrong, why aren't you sleeping?" He asked in concern.

"No its nothing. It was just I thought I sensed a bug pass by. And so I sat up to look around." She replied.

"Oh."

"You go back to sleep, and I will try to go back to sleep too. . . .hopefully." She added softly.

Ash may have been an idiot when he started his journey, but he had matured a little. He was a teenager now. He looked at Misty's state and she was not going to sleep anytime soon now, judging from how she was looking out for the 'bug'. So he decided to do what he felt right.

"Mist?" He said again.

She turned her head around, "Yes, Ash?"

"Come here." He said bluntly.

"Huh?" Misty was confused.

"Just come here."

Misty blinked and thought it was not to argue now. So she got up from her place and crawled up to Ash. When she got to him, he just shifted in his sleeping bag, making some space. She did not understand why.

"Slide in Misty." He finally said.

Misty turned red. Now this was unusual. Ash, her best friend, secret love (only to Ash, it was too obvious), and most of all the most idiot and densest person on the planet, was asking her, her, to sleep in his sleeping bag with him? She was dazed.

"Ash. . . .I-I. . . .are you s-sure?" She asked.

"Yes Misty," He said at once, "Now hop in quick."

Misty immediately knew he was not joking and was not going to give up until she did so. So she slid in beside him. Her face was crimson red. Her back faced him and she felt him exhale and his hot breath came in contact of her neck, which immediately sent shivers to her body. Well that, and it was cold as it was past midnight.

Ash noticed this and boldly he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Misty, and felt her shiver under his touch. He pulled her close to him until her back was touching his chest, and he kept his head on the crook the crook of her neck and could smell the fragrance of her 'open' hair.

Misty didn't know what he was doing. She was in awe as she felt his teenage built up chest. He must be training really hard. His arm was wrapped around her and she was tingling in his touch. She turned her body around, so that they were now faceing each other. Their lips centimetres apart. Eyes locked. And as an instinct, they leaned in as their lips came in contact.

They were both now experiencing a different feeling. A new feeling. A good feeling. They intwined one of their hands. The feeling was heavenly and indescribable.

They finally broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. Misty finally snuggled into Ash, and he scooted her closer.

"I miss you. . . .Ash. Every single day." Misty mumbled in his chest.

They both were red by now.

After a while, Ash said, "I miss you too Misty. It's not the same without you by my side." He kissed her forehead.

And before they both knew, they were in deep slumber. Wrapped up in each other's warm embrace.

What their friends would say next morning, they didn't care now. All they knew that they were together, and will ever be.

And hopefully, they would find a way out of the forest...

XOX

That's it. I had trouble uploading this due to network connection. So I made sure that next one should be without a problem. I apologise.

RR

Until next time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Their Relationship Through Other's Eyes

**Day 6! I am getting excited now. It's fun to write Ash and Misty together.** **Enjoy...**

 **XOX**

 ** _Day 6: Their Relationship Through the Eyes of Others._**

 **Delia**

Ash and Misty have a lot in common. They both are sttuborns and does not give up easily. When she first met Misty, she was horrified that this girl is trying to kill her son, not to mention with that big mallet of hers. But she soon found out that Misty does this because it's the only way she thinks she can show her affection towards her son and also to hide her feelings from the world. But soon the mallet thing disappeared. Both were treating each other like friends.

But they soon grew apart. Delia never asked Ash why he doesn't contact Misty anymore. And she knew this because Misty always came to pallet every second weekend to ask if she had heard anything about Ash. She felt so pity for the young girl.

She knew too that her son can be an idiot sometimes and oblivious to anything about the opposite sex.

Things changed on the day Ash came back from Kalos, when Misty ran out of her house, crying and saying nothing but goodbye? She loved Misty as her own daughter and and seeing her like that broke her heart. So, she talked to Ash about this.

She felt a lot of happiness when she saw Ash entering the house with Misty in his arms.

She saw how after this how much Ash cared for her, always protecting her, loving her, treating her gently as if she was fragile and may break.

Now after all this, she wondered where she kept that dress that she would have to wear on the wedding day.

 **Pikachu**

Pikachu at first wondered how much two persons can argue and yell at each other even though it was obvious they liked each other.

Pikachu was a smart pokemon. Not a densehead like his trainer. He knew from the beginning, that Ash and Misty liked each other. A lot. They were mates, soulmates, if the matter is concerned. But still it didn't make any sense. Two mates who have gone through a lot, dangers, terrifying as well as lovely moments, together, can be ready to kill each other within seconds.

And when they showed affection towards each other by, what was the word, yeah, kissing, it seemed as if there was nothing else in the world except them.

At times he also wondered why his best friend did not take him with them in the room, and also, why was it locked?

 **Brock**

Brock always knew from the beginning that there was a spark between his two best friends. A spark like no other. Though they never admitted it, it was too obvious. That's why he would always comment that they liked each other. And they would go all red and "me like him/her, not in a million years!" And he would burst laughing inside.

There was also a time when he decided to tease Ash. He went to him and placed before him the fact that he is like a brother to him and Misty is like a sister. So wouldn't it mean that both of them were also brother and sister. After that he hoped he had a camera then. Ash's face was priceless!

When he found out that Ash and Misty finally confessed, he had whined about not being present to witness their first kiss.

But he saw how mature they both became after that. He didn't even thought there would be a day when Ash and Misty would become all lovey-dovey without even arguing all day. Yet when he saw them, he knew, this is a couple like non other.

 **Tracy**

When Tracy met Ash and Misty, he knew they had a unique relationship. It had been proved when he was travelling with them.

How Ash was jealous of the two gym leaders, Danny and Rudy, he still remembers that. And that of Misty, her reaction was indescribable when Melody had kissed Ash.

Though, they would always protect each other too. Ash would do anything to save his loved ones, even if it meant to fulfill a prophecy. And Misty, she had dived in the freezing water to save Ash and the time when he an Ash were attacked by stun spore.

When Ash got back from Unova, he had told him that he was like his brother and that one day they might become so. Ash of course was too oblivious then. But when he understood Ash said to him that he was looking forward to become brothers.

 **Daisy**

When Daisy had found out that Misty was travelling with the cute boy, she had placed a nickname for Ash as "Misty's little boyfriend", but of course that was only for teasing.

Daisy was selfish back then when she had called Misty back to handle the gym. She didn't knew about that Misty loves Ash. When she came back from cruise trip, she found Misty was not herself, she not eat properly and cry at nights. She felt a lot of guilty.

When she came to know that "Misty's little boyfriend" was her boyfriend now, she was beyond happy. Though she had given a nice scolding to Ash for breaking her 'baby' sister's heart, she told him that he was the only one who could keep her happy. And she knew that Misty would happy all her life now.

Daisy knew that Ash would be a great brother-in-law and would make a fine husband for Misty.

 **XOX**

 **That's it. I also considered at first to write about Professor Oak, May and Max too, but couldn't plot anything.** **In case you're wondering about Delia's part, it had instances from my other story 'By Your Side'. Read it for reference. Tomorrow is the final day, and I have already started writing it. Hopefully I would post it early.** **Until next time...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
